First Step
by VintageNicky
Summary: Starts from after the last dance. Andie is back at school and it isnt Chase shes after this time. What will she do with her second chance? And will love be just around the corner? Youll only find out if you read it! Andie x Blake! Rating DID change!
1. Second Chance

**Ok so this is my first Step Up 2 Fic, so please be nice to me! Its taken me a while to come up with this idea, and it starts just after the last dance, when Blake and Andie are talking about her going back MSA and all that. I know most people love Chase/Andie Fics, but personally I really really think Blake was hotter, especially in the dance scene when he's wet!! Wow! So this is my Blake/Andie Fic! I hope you like it!**

**This chapter is quiet long, I cant promise they will all be this long but Ill try my best. Also, I know that the young girl from Step Up (Alyson Stoner) may not be Andie in Step Up 2, but it seemed to fit for my story, and I got told from someone that it was meant to be her. Doesnt really make sense though, the girl in Step Up is called Camille not Andie but whatever, for this story Andie is the girl from the first one!**

**I use some of the original script for the start of this, I dont own that or Step Up 2 or the characters, although I really would looooooove to own Blake!!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

**--**

As Blake entered the crowd of teens, he was aware of one thing only. Andie, up on the stage.

"Let me just say something." She shouted over the noise that was escalating by the second. There were boos from the crowd but she still carried on. "The streets are supposed to be about different people coming together. We call this a battle but what are we fighting for? We're all here because we have this thing we do, we dance. Right? Being a part of the streets used to mean much more than just turf, or power. It was about bringing something new to the floor." Blake watched as across the room everyone started to go silent. They were actually listening to her? "And it shouldn't matter, what we wear, what school or what neighbourhood we're from. Because the best part about the streets is that its not about what you got, its what you make of what you got!"

At that moment, Blake had never thought so much of Andie than he did right now. He had always liked her, but she was a rebel. Rebels had no one to care for them, no where to go, and no sense of pride. But she did. Though she hadn't been at the school for long, she had already brought together so many people, and she had changed so much because of it. She was still a rebel, but she knew how and when to stand up for what she believed in, and she was doing it right now.

"So, if the 410's too scared to defend their title against us, then hell, we'll be outside, doing our thing where the streets started!" The room erupted in cheers as they all started heading towards the doors, following Andie. Blake just stood and watched. With those words, she had changed his opinion of her completely, and she probably didn't even know it.

He followed everyone outside into the rain, to find Andie and her group of rebels dancing in the rain, where the streets started. They were amazing. He had never seen so much talent, and was amazed by a few of the group members. They were the people he least expected to be able to dance, and yet there they were, performing for the crowd and making them go crazy.

The song changed, and Andie danced her way to the front of the group. Her hair stuck to her in dark tendrils, and her short top didn't leave much to the imagination. Blake tried hard, but he just couldn't pull his eyes away from her. He was mesmerised. She started dancing with Chase and Blake chest tightened. He was jealous, that his stupid little brother got to dance with the angel but he didn't. He would never again have that chance, because he was too stubborn to let her stay in the school. It was the biggest mistake he had ever made, and he regretted it so much as he watched her dance.

They finished with a big group pose, and everyone swarmed around them, swallowing them within the masses of people. Andie managed to make it out to the edge and turned slowly to see Blake staring at her. She had seen him in the crowd watching, and had noticed his face when she danced with Chase. What was he thinking?

She walked over and stood before him in him in all her drenched glory, waiting for him to shout for leading his students away from the things he taught. But the shouting never came.

"Well," He smiled and Andie couldn't believe it. "That was different."

Andie laughed and tried to think of something to say. Why was she feeling like this? So tongue tied and nervous? "Yeah sorry about the whole toe pointing thing."

"Yeah I guess that didn't stick to well." Wait, was he actually having a conversation with her? Like normal people?

"No, but I'll keep working on that."

Now was his chance to correct his mistake. "Yeah you will, in my class, at school on Monday."

Her face lit up as a smile spread across her face and she threw her arms around him. "Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!" Suddenly Andie remembered who he was and pulled away. He was her teacher. Not her friend. She had to remember that in the future.

But Blake wished it was different. He had been shocked at first when she hugged him, and he was unsure what to do. He was about to put him arms around her and hug her back when she pulled away, a shy smile on her face. "So…I'll see you on Monday." She said quietly as she turned and walked away. He thought she would walk back into the crowd to find her friends, but she started walking away from everyone to go home. Her head was spinning and she just needed to get back, Sarah would be worrying about her anyway.

"Andie!" Blake called out to her. She span around suddenly, her wet hair flying everywhere. Blake caught up with her and tried to talk to her above the noise. "Let me give you a ride home, you'll be even more soaked if you walk in this."

"I was gonna get the bus." She said lamely, looking away from him.

"Don't be stupid, Im going that way anyway, Ill drop you off on the way back to school."He started walking towards his car and Andie took that as a clue that the conversation was over, she had no choice. She looked towards the crowd that were still rallying around her friends and saw Chase look at her from the middle. She rolled her eyes at him, shrugged and followed Blake to the car. Chase watched as she got in and they drove away together, and he really couldn't believe what he saw.

Andie sat quietly in the passenger seat, not sure what to say. She had been alone with Blake a lot of times before, but it was always at school, and he was always an arrogant jerk to her. Now he was actually being nice she didn't know how to react. Would he get arrogant if she was too friendly, too familiar? He was her teacher after all now that she was back at MSA, and there were rules about teacher student friendships. With the things going on in both their heads at the moment, no one would have thought they were a teacher and his student.

"You were brilliant back there by the way." Blake said, finally breaking the deathly silence. "I didn't realise you were that good at dancing."

"Thanks. My Mom taught me to dance before she…" Andie paused, and Blake knew not to ask anything about it. "I started going to the streets when I was little, she used to take me and that's when I learnt to dance."

"I hear your also related to one of MSA's best dancers, Tyler Gage?" Blake looked over at her briefly and saw her look away. Was she watching him? He turned away and after a few seconds looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was.

"Yeah, he lived with us when I was little, he taught me a lot." Andie smiled, relaying memories from when she was young. A tear came to her eye but she brushed it away, she wouldn't cry in front of him.

He noticed though, and sensed her need to change the subject. "I have no idea where Im going."

Andie looked around her and tried to think of the best way to get back home. "Left here."

They continued the journey in silence, only broken everyone so often when Andie would direct Blake. They reached the house and she paused for a moment, looking out of the window. "Did you really mean that? About coming back to school?" She said, still facing the window.

"Yes. I was stupid to let you go." His words hung in the air and he waited for her to respond.

"Ill try harder, I promise." She turned to look at him. "I know Im not the greatest student in the world, but I will try. I wont let you down this time."

His hand was raised to her cheek before he could think of what he was doing. "Andie, you haven't let me down."

"I haven't?" Her voice was a soft whisper, and she looked so vulnerable. Blake was about to speak when the they heard the door open and they both looked out into the rain to see Sarah stood waiting.

"No, you haven't." He finished, dropping his hand. "Ill see you on Monday Andie."

--

**Do you like? Please let me know if you do/dont because it all comes down to whether I carry on or not! Let me know if you think I should!**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	2. Lessons Learned

**Well Im really bored, so I decided to write another chapter anyway, you can tell me another time if you like it or not. I did this with my other two stories, I couldnt wait to post the next chapter so I got loads out at once!**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think, no flames please!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

**--**

"Andie?!" Mouse said as she sat down next to him. No one else was there yet, so it was just them. "What are you doing here? Collin's will go ape if he see's you."

"No, he wont. He said I could come back, and that he was stupid to let me go." She looked at her friends face and noticed he looked slightly puzzled, but she didn't want to explain. Instead, she held her fist up towards him "Blow it up?"

Mouse smiled and they did their usual handshake as everyone else arrived at the table. They all had the same reaction as Mouse, and the same explanation. Chase didn't join them. Andie had seen him across the courtyard. He looked over but walked away when he saw her. He had obviously got the wrong end of the stick the other night.

The bell rang for lessons and Andie made her way to the dance studio. She had just got changed into her new dance gear when Blake stopped her at the door.

"Your not in there today." He explained briefly as he walked across to the smaller dance studio. He unlocked the door and moved aside to let her in. She walked in slowly and slipped her bags off her shoulders. "I was thinking, you have so much talent for Street Dance, that maybe you could teach me a thing or two."

Andie stood for a moment, confused by what he was asking. "You want me to teach you?"

"Yeah."

Andie just laughed and picked her bags back up. Blake thought she was leaving so was surprised when she stopped at the door, waiting for him. "You coming?"

"Where?"

"Your first lesson." She opened the door and looked back at him, smiling. "How to have fun. You cant learn to do Street Dance without having fun in the process."

He smiled at her and followed as she led him out of the building. "You still didn't say where we were going."

"Maybe it's a surprise."

"Well Ill need to know if Im driving." They had reached his car and Andie took the keys out of his hand

"it's a good job your not then." He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. "Don't worry, I can drive you know." She laughed as she got into the car. Blake walked around and got into the passenger seat. "Your too tall! Ill have to adjust this seat, I cant drive with miles of gap!"

"Im not that tall."

"Your taller than me, so your tall!" She laughed.

Blake had expected her to drive to the mall, as all teenage girls seem to think that is fun, but she didn't. They were driving for about an hour, Andie talking non stop about anything and everything that came to her head. Blake remained silent, just listening to her voice. She laughed a lot as she spoke. She had an amazing laugh.

"We're here." She said as she stopped the car, waking Blake from his thoughts. He looked out of the window and saw they were at a deserted park.

"You have got to be joking?" He mumbled to her as he got out of the car.

"Nope. Your first lesson is to have fun remember, so what better place to come for fun than a park? Race you to the swings!" She laughed and darted off to the other side of the park. Blake just laughed and ran after her.

"Plus, it is perfect exercise for dancing, and definitely more fun exercise!" She said as he reached the swings. She had already started swinging, and was flying high over him with every other word. He did the same, and soon they were both laughing as they had their own competition, who could jump the furthest off the swing. Blake won. Andie demanded a re-match. Blake won again.

Andie decided they had spent enough time on the swings and shot off to the monkey bars. She jumped up and grabbed hold of the first one, her top lifting slightly showing off her perfectly tones stomach. Blake tried to look elsewhere but he couldn't. Andie noticed and was distracted by him staring at her. She was nearing the higher end when she slipped and he grabbed her, his hands skimming over her stomach as he did. She felt a bolt of electricity run through her at his touch and it surprised her. Why was she feeling like this with him? She slid to the ground slowly and looked up at him.

'He is kind of cute.' She thought, but immediately pulled herself away from him and her thoughts. He was her teacher, and that was all he would ever be…wasn't it?

"Your turn!" She laughed, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Are you insane? Ill bend it!" He laughed back.

"Yeah right! There isn't an ounce of fat on you!" She blurted out and then covered her mouth. Saying that implied that she had noticed. "We're not going on to the next one until you do the monkey bars." She said calmly as she removed her hands. He did as he was told and swung with ease across the bars. He jumped down in front of Andie and clapped his hands together.

"Now what?"

'Did he actually look happy then? I think he was really smiling?!'

Andie looked around and wondered the same thing herself. "Umm…the see-saw!" She ran over to it laughing and sat on the seat.

"Only if you want to be blasted into space." He walked over to her but didn't sit on the other side.

"Chicken!"

The smile spread wider across his face as he sat on the other side. "Bring it on!"

Andie ended up screaming with laughter most of the time. He sent her nearly flying off the seat a fair few times, which led to her having a very sore bottom, but she wasn't about to tell him that!

"Ok, Ok! I give up!" Andie managed to say through her laughter. As soon as her side of the see-saw went down and her feet touched the floor, she slipped off and led across the floor, her sides splitting with laughter. Blake joined her moments later.

"So when's my next lesson, Im enjoying this!"

"Im supposed to be in your lesson now anyway, we could have your next lesson now if you want?"

"Ok, the swings again?" He sat up to go but Andie held onto his arm.

"No." She was trying to concentrate but the feel of his pulse beneath her hand was distracting her. "The next lesson isn't here. Street Dancing is exactly that; Dancing that people pick up on the street, so that's the next lesson." Andie sat up and pulled herself to stand by holding onto the see-saw. Blake held his hand out to her for her to help him up and she just laughed. "The great dance legend cant stand up on his own?" She said in a mocking tone. She held her hand out to him anyway, and as he stood he pulled her towards him.

"I didn't say anything like that." He whispered in her ear. "I just wanted to hold your hand."

Andie pulled away and Blake wasn't surprised to see her cheeks glowing red. "Lets get on with your next lesson."

--

**And again, the next one soon...like...now! Review Please!! xx**


	3. Getting To Know You

**Ok, so Andie's little speech at the beginning was too good not to use in this, I don't own that or any of the characters, or anything from the original Step Up/Step Up 2 films. Enjoy!**

**Thank you ackskip887 for being my first Reviewer!! Love you and I'd just like to point out that I really don't like Chase, I don't know why, I just don't like him so that's why I didn't have the Andie Chase kiss. And about Blake learning to street dance, I thought it would be quite a funny storyline, and a way for Andie to know more about him. So on with the story, please keep reading.**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

They had been walking for about half an hour when they spotted the first group of street dancers. There were children of all ages, from about 4 to 18 Blake guessed roughly. They were all taking turns to join in, adding their own dance moves and trying to copy other peoples. Andie had seen these before, and she knew quite a few of them from as they lived on her block. Blake stood in stunned silence, noticing how well they could dance, and all the fun he was missing not teaching this at MSA!

They saw a few more groups before Andie decided it was time to finish the lesson. She was starting to get hungry so she headed towards the food court for something to eat. Blake paid, which she had expected but not asked for. They took a seat and spent the next few hours talking. Andie learnt so much about him that she never knew. She knew already that he was related to Chase, but she didn't know that for most of their life they hadn't spoken to each other. Blake had gone to train with the Royal Ballet and really got into it, joining many shows and loving every minute of it. Chase had tried the same, but he never had the enthusiasm that Blake had. He was too busy chatting the girls up most of the time. They had gone their separate ways and hadn't seen each other for about 8 years when Blake had been offered the position as head of MSA. He has accepted, and suddenly Chase was there again. Obviously he had to have a place in the school, but Blake always felt it was more because he was family. For Chase, it had just been another opportunity to chat up good looking girls. As Blake said this, he looked at Andie and she looked away blushing. Was he trying to say she was good looking?

"So Street Dancing? Your favourite type of dance Im guessing?" Blake said, trying to make her actually talk today. He loved hearing her voice but for the past few hours she hadn't said anything.

"Yeah it is. I remember the first time I saw someone move like they were from another planet, I couldn't keep my eyes away. I was little mom took me to a jam session in the neighbourhood, it started off small but word spread and soon some of the best dancers around were showing up to compete in something they eventually called the streets. It became home, I got a front row seat to history." A smile spread across her face as she remembered. "I wanted to glide and spin and fly like they did, but it didn't come easy. My mom would tell me 'Don't give up, just be you, because life's too short to be anybody else', I used to think it was stupid, I didn't know how I could be anyone but me. She was right though." The smile faded quickly and she looked like she was about to cry. "When I was 16 my mom got sick and in a couple months she was gone. Everything changed, including the streets."

"Andie, you didn't have to tell me about that if it was gonna make you upset."

"I wanted to. I cant keep everything bottled up forever." They stopped talking when one of the food court staff told them it was closing time and they had to leave. Andie looked at the time on her phone and swore under her breath. "Sarah is gonna kill me! Im so late!" Before Blake could offer to take her home, she had shot off, saying she'd see him tomorrow at school. Yet again, it was another reminder of their position; he was her teacher. So why did he like her so much? He could have a proper conversation with her, and talk about things other than dancing. It had been a while since there had been anyone like her in his life, and he was taking every last bit he would get.

--

When Andie reached her house, she saw Chase sat on the porch steps. He looked angry, or upset, she couldn't quite tell.

"Chase, what are you doing here so late?" She asked as she approached him.

"I saw you with him." He said, not looking up at her. "I saw you with Blake. Is there something going on with you two?"

Andie was shocked. Apart from the fact that it was none of his business, it was what she had just been thinking herself! "I don't see why it would matter to you if there was, but no there isn't."

"Then what were you doing with him?!" He shouted, rising beside her. Andie was scared she had never seen him this angry before.

"Chase just let it go! There is nothing going on with me and Blake! He's my teacher!" She tried to push past him into the house but he grabbed hold of her arms, hurting her. "Let Go!"

"Not until you tell me the truth. Where did you go today?"

"Richardson Park, and then we went looking at real street dancers. He wants me to teach him to street dance." Andie said quietly while she pulled her arms free.

"You expect me to believe that crap?!"

"It's the truth!" She shot up the stairs and into the house before he could say anything else. What had just happened? Why was he acting like that? She tried to forget it as Bryony ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "Hey girl." She said, hugging the young girl. "Where's Mom?"

"Cooking dinner."

"Ok, you go play upstairs for a bit yeah?" Andie slipped her bags off her shoulder and waiting till Bryony was up the stairs before walking through to the kitchen. "Before you say anything, Im really sorry Im late. My lessons went on later then I thought." She was for once telling the truth, but Sarah didn't believe her.

"I don't want to hear it Andie. Im sick and tired of your excuses! Your going to Texas with your aunt." She turned around and continued what she was doing, obviously signalling the end of the conversation. But Andie wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"You cant send me to Texas! We have a deal, if I do well at MSA I can stay here!"

"Well the deal is off."

Andie wanted to argue back, but she knew Sarah was just as stubborn as Andie was herself, so they would never get anywhere.

"Fine. Ill tell Bla…Mr Collins tomorrow." She didn't think using his first name would be good in this situation. People obviously already thought there was something going on, she didn't want Sarah thinking that too.

--

**Did you like?**


	4. Leaving MSA?

**I don't own that or any of the characters, or anything from the original Step Up/Step Up 2 films. Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Andie was clearing out her locker when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. It was Blake, she had just been about to go to his office to talk to him, but now he was here anyway.

"Andie, where were you? You missed your lesson." He noticed the bag of stuff and her empty locker. "Whats going on?"

"I was just about to come talk you to." She closed her locker and it shut with an almighty Crash. "Im leaving. Sarah's sending me to my Aunt's in Texas."

"But…why?" He didn't want her going anywhere.

"She's fed up of me, and my excuses. We talked about it before I started here, well it wasn't really talking, more like she was telling me."

"Is this because you were late back last night?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well Ill just go talk to her, it was my fault, not yours."

Andie was torn between wanting to stay and not wanting people to think there was something going on.

Wanting to stay won, but she had to tell him about Chase as well. He might be able to do something about him. He was his brother after all. "Chase thinks there's something going on between us." She lowered her voice a little bit and looked around her, seeing is anyone was listening. "He was at my house last night when I got back, and he got pretty angry." She pulled her jacket sleeves up, and Blake looked upon the finger marks on her arms.

"Chase did that?!" His voice raised but she shushed him, she didn't want anyone else to hear. "Right, leave it to me, Ill sort him out. Just please don't go anywhere without me talking to Sarah first."

"Ok, I wont."

--

Andie got home with her bag full of stuff and dropped it on her bed. She couldn't believe that after only being there for a few weeks she already had so much junk in her locker!

"Andie?" Sarah shouted up the stairs when she got home. She knew Andie had to be here, the door was unlocked.

"Yeah Im up here!" She shouted back.

Andie heard Sarah coming up the stairs and braced herself for a huge argument. "Your school called. I have a meeting with the head, what have you done now?"

"I haven't done anything, he wants to talk to you about me staying here, not going to Texas."

"He cant make the choice Andie, he's doesn't get a say in this!"

"Its my education, and he's my teacher so yes he does!" Andie had a feeling he wanted to her stay for different reasons, but she wasn't about to tell Sarah that.

"I wont change my mind this time. Start packing." She left the room and Andie felt like she was going to cry. Hadn't she lost enough already for her now to loose her new friends along with her old ones and her Mom too?

She straightened herself up and started pulling clothes out of her drawers and wardrobe, deciding that there was no point in crying about it, that wouldn't solve anything. All she could do was pack her stuff, and hope Blake manages to talk some sense into Sarah.

Blake wasn't having much luck though, he wasn't even sure Sarah was listening. "We really cant loose Andie at the moment, she is an extraordinary young woman and a brilliant dancer and I feel that a few more weeks here will help her to become a better person."

"Well I feel that she will become a better person if she goes to Texas, away from all her disruptive friends."

"But that's my point. Her disrupted friends aren't here, so she will learn that there are better ways to do things." He paused and looked up at Sarah who was deep in thought. Was she actually considering it?

"Ok." She said finally. "Ill give her one more chance. But if she messes up again, Im sorry but I really wont care if she's a brilliant dancer or not, she'll be going to Texas."

Blake felt like jumping for joy and screaming 'MY ANDIE IS STAYING!', but he knew that wouldn't be a very good move, especially in front of Sarah. Instead he merely smiled and shook her hand. Now he just wanted to let Andie know.

--

The doorbell rang as Andie was finishing packing her bags. Her room was now bare, apart from a few trinkets that she thought Bryony might like to keep. There were four big bags on her bed that were filled to bursting point with clothes, books, pictures, boxes of jewellery, and everything else she loved. She felt so stupid looking at them, they were her life packed in four bags.

She ran down the stairs expecting to see Sarah or someone coming to help her with her bags, so she was very surprised to see Blake stood outside. He was leaning against the wall casually, and Andie had to admit he looked amazing. He saw the bag slung across her shoulder and his heart sank. Was she really going after all his hard work trying to get her to say? "Has Sarah not been back yet?" He said.

"No she hasn't." Andie stepped aside to let Blake in and felt herself stiffen as his body slipped past hers.

"Well then I guess I get to give you the good news. Your not going to Texas."

Her head shot up, her eyes wide. "Seriously?" Blake just had to smile for her to know it was true. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, like she had on the night of The Streets, but this time he didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her too. "Thank you! This is amazing!"

"Your welcome. Sarah was a tough nut to crack but I got there in the end, if you don't play by her rules again though your gone, this is your last chance she said."

Andie realised again that she really shouldn't be hugging him and pulled away, feeling her face go red.

"So I bet your all packed to go?" Blake asked.

"Yeah Ive just finished, now I have to get it all out again." Andie laughed.

"Do you want me to help?"

Andie looked at Blake and tried to see if he meant it, or if he was just being nice.

'He actually wants to help?'

"Umm…well, I erm…Yeah. If you want."

--

**I had to end it here because...well you'll see in the next chapter!**

**x**


	5. Dinner Date

**Well here is the next chapter, thank you to those who have reviewed so far, it means alot to me! This chapter has a bit of mild sexual reference so some people might want to stop reading, so if its not your sort of story, stop reading now! No flames please, you have been warned.**

**Just so you know, Im really no good at...intimate scenes, but I am trying to get better! Let me know what you think!**

**I dont own Step Up 2 or the characters. I do own the storyline though.**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"Do you want me to help?"

Andie looked at Blake and tried to see if he meant it, or if he was just being nice.

'He actually wants to help?'

"Umm…well, I erm…Yeah. If you want." Andie closed the door and started going up the stairs to her room. She felt weird about Blake being there too but she had to push those thoughts away, he just wanted to help her unpack…right?

Her room was in the attic, she had always wanted to live up there and when Sarah got it converted she was the first to be offered it as her room. She took it straight away and started moving her stuff up there the same day. She loved it because it was a huge room, so she was able to have all her stuff at one end and still have enough room to dance. At the moment though, it felt so small with Blake stood right behind her.

Blake didn't seem to be bothered, and if he was he certainly wasn't showing it! "Nice room. Shall we start then?"

"Yeah."

They worked in silence, until Andie unpacked her stereo and put her favourite CD on. While Saving Jane was blasting away, they took things out of bags and Andie told Blake where they were supposed to go. She had her back turned to him and was trying to re-organise her desk items when Blake laughed and distracted her. Turning, she saw why he was laughing. He was holding up a bright pink bag…that was full of all her underwear.

Andie could feel herself turning redder and redder by the second as she quickly snatched the bag off him and stuffed it into a drawer. But she wasn't sure what she was more embarrassed about; the fact that he had just seen all her underwear, or that she was blushing about it. She should just laugh about it! Bit late for that now though, Blake had moved on to tackle another bag, one of her pictures and trinkets rather than her clothes. It was Safer, he thought, for her to unpack her clothes so she didn't get embarrassed again, although she did look very cute when she blushed.

And it was then that he spotted the sparkly photo frame at the bottom of the bag. He dug it out, careful not to bash it on anything else in the bag as he did, and looked upon the picture that he assumed was Andie with her Mom when she was alive. He knew it was Andie, the chocolate brown hair and amazing eyes told him that. He smiled and put it on top of the drawers she had told him to put it on. He continued putting things on the drawers, looking over his shoulder at Andie every so often. She was pilling her clothes back into the drawers, which he noticed were still bare. She was probably waiting to put stuff on that later, but he decided that the photo should go on there now while it was uncluttered.

Andie listened as he approached her. She didn't turn and she didn't make it obvious that she knew he was there. She just wanted to see what he would do. Her hands rested lightly on the top of the drawers as he moved his arm around her to put the picture down. His hand slipped down to rest on hers as he stood close behind her.

"Looks alright there doesn't it?" He whispered close to her ear, his breath on her neck making her shudder.

"It…Yeah it looks good." Andie stuttered, trying to regain control of the situation.

"I like the picture." He said against her ear again. This time she was able to stop herself from shuddering, but only just. "I like the woman in the picture more though."

"Yeah Mom was really pretty."

"Andie I mean you."

Everything stopped, or so it seemed to Andie anyway.

'He likes me!

Blake likes me!

Blake _frigging _Collins likes me!

My bloody _Dance Teacher _likes me!'

Well what the hell am I meant to say now?!'

"Oh." Is the only thing she can think of to say, making her sound like the stupid hormone-driven teen she thinks she is. She closes her eyes as his hands start to work their way up her arms to her shoulder, spinning her round. Her eyes shoot back open again, looking straight into his. He smiles and starts to lower his head towards her but she puts her hands up. "Stop! We shouldn't be doing this." She says breathlessly, though her head is screaming at her to shut up and let him carry on. "You're my teacher, and Im your student, this is wrong."

"Im also a man, and your also a woman." He smiles again and dips his head low so his face is only about a centimetre away from hers. "A very sexy woman." He closes the gap between them and kisses her softly. She knows she should pull back, tell him to leave, and try forget it ever happened. But she doesn't want to. Instead, she finds herself running her hands through his hair as his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. His tongue slips lightly along the crack of her lips until she submits and he explores her mouth avidly. Her hands are no longer in his hair; one is up behind his back grasping his shoulder blade, the other is grabbing onto the belt loop of his jeans and she is kissing him back, indeed she is. Energetically. Empathetically.

Pretty soon though they have to break away as they hear Sarah shouting up the stairs for Andie. They hadn't even realised she was back, but it put an end to their fun.

Andie tried to calm her blush down as she ran down the stairs so Sarah, with Blake close behind her. When they reach the bottom of the stairs Sarah turns around and is about to speak, but stops when she sees Blake.

"Mr Collins just had some books for me, for school." Andie says quickly, knowing she has some books about dance already in her room should Sarah ask to see them. This seems to work, for she starts to smile slightly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Mr Collins?"

Andie tries hard to stifle a laugh but it doesn't work. "Yeah Mr Collins, stay for dinner." She expects him to make an excuse and leave but he doesn't.

Instead he gives Andie a cheeky grin and turns to Sarah. "Id love to, thank you. Anything I can help with?"

--

**I actually quite like this chapter. What about you? **

**x**


	6. Dance Socks

**I would just like to clear things up, some people may have got confused about the meaning of something I said. First of all, thank** **you to Megara1 for pointing this out to me, this is what reviewing is for. Secondly, I may not like Chase, but I didnt mean for him to be seriously off character, and he didnt hurt Andie on purpose, he was just angry. There may be more Chase in following chapters but probably not as I dont like him. I will add him into a few chapters if people want me to, but no way is this going to turn into the normal Andie/Chase story!**

**Anyway, ****I dont own Step Up 2 or the characters. I do own the storyline though.**

**P.S. Does anyone actually know Sarah's last name, because I just made it up in this! If anyone does know, tell me and I shall change it!**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"That was brilliant Mrs Briggs." Blake said as he finished his food. Andie had been trying hard not to laugh through dinner as he made small talk wit Sarah, but this just blew her over the top. She started laughing loudly, and noticed that Blake was trying not to join her.

"Andie!" Sarah said sharply.

She stopped, and tried to make it look like she wasn't going to start again. "Sorry Sarah."

Sarah started piling the plates up but Blake stopped her, taking them all off her. "Ill do that Mrs Briggs."

"Call me Sarah. And no you wont, you're a guest."

"Yeah but you cooked, so I have to do something. Andie, why don't you help me?" He looked at her and she almost burst out laughing again, but instead started to help clear the table.

"You are such a dope!" She said as they were both in the kitchen. "And I couldn't understand half the stuff you were talking about. What's with the posh voice? You didn't sound like that before when you were talking to me."

"Its my professional voice, it would show a bad image for the school if I didn't talk posh" He laughed back.

"Well your professional voice is a pompous git voice." She saw him give her a mock hurt look so added "No offence or anything."

"None taken." Andie started to put all the plates in the dishwasher so he took the opportunity while she was busy to change the subject. "I think we should re-organise your room more often you know." He smiled and looked at her again. "It was fun."

"Oh really?" Andie laughed and turned away, trying to find something else to do to distract her. "I do believe your flirting with me Mr Collins." She said in her best posh voice, smiling as she heard herself and wondering if all posh people sounded like gits or just them two.

Blake was about to reply when they heard Sarah from the other room. "Andie, Im just taking Bryony to her friends house before I go to work."

They both listened as the door slammed shut and waited for the car to start and drive away.

Blake continued, smiling and turning her around. "And I do believe your winding me up Miss West."

"You should get going, its getting late."

"Trying to get rid of me are you? Well, I can tell when Im not wanted." He had turned around and started to walk away when Andie pulled him back.

"I don't even get a kiss goodbye? How rude." She said as she looked him straight in the eye.

He laughed and hooked his arms around her waist as hers slid around his neck. "Yes your right, how terribly rude of me." He bends his head and kisses her a few times, softly, each time pulling back to look at her as she stands in a daze. "Ill see you tomorrow." One last kiss and he left the room. Andie didn't register that he wad gone until she heard the door slam once more. She ran to the window and watched as he drove away, waving as he left.

Her heard was spinning as she walked back into her room. There were still things in bags on her bed but she didn't even notice, she was too busy trying to think of what she was going to do. Blake and Chase.

Who did she like more?

--

The next day at school was chaotic. Everyone seemed to just buzz around Andie and she never had a chance alone to just think things over. Blake was having a pretty easy day, in fact the only lesson he had today was his lesson with Andie. Which, as he looked at his watch, he noticed was only 20 minutes away.

'This should be interesting.' Andie thought as she got changed for her lesson. It was the last one of the day and she had been looking forward to it because of that…well and the fact that it was a lesson with Blake.

She arrived in the dance studio before him, and was glad at this because she could decide if she should change into her other dance stuff or not. At the moment she was wearing her new leotard with a white top that was tight but hung loosely off one shoulder. It was a big change from baggy tops and trackies, her usual dance stuff. But she still couldn't loose the socks, she hated her feet.

Blake turned the corner and stopped as he saw Andie in the dance studio, and had to do a double take to make sure it was really her! She was led across the floor with one leg up in the air, just staring at the ceiling. She put her leg down but still continued to look up. He decided to surprise her so he crept slowly into the room along the floor.

He reached out and pulled on both her socks, making them slip off her feet quickly. She shot up and was about to kick her legs up when she spotted it was Blake. "How many times do I have to tell you Miss West?" He smiled and threw her socks to the side with her stuff. "No socks while we dance."

"You have to tell me a lot more times, my socks are staying on!" She laughed, retrieving her socks and putting them back on. She looked up and saw the mischievous grin on his face and laughed. He looked so strange but so hot at the same time.

"Well it's the socks or…the top. One has to come off, take your pick." He stood up and pulled her to stand next to him, bringing her close so he could whisper in her ear. "I know which I would choose."

"So what are we doing today?" Andie said, pulling her socks off and grinning up at Blake.

"I thought we could go back to that park. That was a fun lesson."

"And I have to get my socks off for that?" She laughed and grabbed her bags from the side of the room. "Let me just get changed and Ill meet your downstairs."Leaving the room she walked towards the changing rooms, looking over her shoulder when she heard Blake call to her again.

"Don't be long." He left the room after her and locked it before heading down the stairs to the car park. He waited there for Andie but Chase turned up first.

"You know, I don't think the school board would be very happy about this set-up, what do you think?" Chase said as he walked around the car to his brother.

"I have no idea what you mean Chase."

"Yes you do. You and Andie."

"What about me and Andie?"

"A teacher with his student, that's against the law. And if the school board got hold of this information then you could loose your job, and Andie would loose her place here, and then she would go to Texas, am I right?"

"There's nothing going on with us. Im her teacher, nothing else."

"Yeah right." Chase said under his breath as he walked away. "I will find out Blake. And when I do, your out of here."

--

**What do you think?**

**x**


	7. Lessons And Secrets

****

Wooo! I love it when I get reviews! Makes me feel really happy!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope this chapter is as good as the others!

Megara1 you are my best reviewer, and you understand my randomness so well! Love you! This chapter is dedicated to you! XD

I will be dedicating a chapter to someone each time I write, so keep reviewing for that!

I don't own Step Up 2 or the characters, but I want my own Blake definitely!

Enjoy!

XD

xx

--

"So are you gonna tell me what he said? or are we just gonna not talk for the next 2 hours?" They had been driving in silence for half an hour and it was already making Andie go crazy.

Blake shifted slightly in his seat but still kept looking forward. "He didn't say anything."

"If your gonna lie to me Blake then take me home."

For the first time since they had left school he looked at her. "Your were right. He knows, but just how much Im not sure. He was saying how bad it would be if the school board found out, so I don't think he knows enough yet to say for certain. I think he's just guessing to be honest."

"So now what?"

"Now we carry on with our lesson."

"I meant about chase."

They had reached the park now so Blake slowly took off his seatbelt. Andie didn't move. "What about him?" Andie didn't answer so Blake looked over to her. She was sat facing the away from him, staring out of the window. "He doesn't have any proof, so he cant tell them anything." He got out of the car closely followed by Andie.

"Oh come on Blake! You know as well as I do that this isn't about him wanting to find out so he can tell school, this is about him always wanting what he cant have!"

"Can we not talk about this now, please." He turned to her and gave her a small peck on the lips, before pulling back and smiling. "Race you to the swings."

Andie laughed as she watched Blake run towards the swings, jumping onto one of them and starting to go higher and higher. She followed him and sat on the free swing. She pushed herself off, and started to go higher, passing Blake as she flew into the air and back down again. They had another jumping competition, but this time Andie won.

They were led next to each other where they had landed in front of the swings and Blake was adamant that he let her win but Andie wasn't having any of his excuses.

"I didn't want you sulking about losing." Blake laughed as Andie got up and pinned him to the floor, straddling his waist. She grabbed his hands and held them above his head.

She smiled down at him and moved her face close to his. "Im not letting you go till you admit I won."

"You really think I want you to let go, Im rather happy like this thanks." He smiled and raised his hips ever so slightly but enough to brush against hers and distract her momentarily. Before she could take control again he flipped them over so he had her in the position she had just been in. "This is better I think though." He dipped his head and caught her lips against his softly. Andie tried to flip them back over but he held her down and laughed, breaking away from the kiss.

"That's not fair, your distracting me." She pouted and cross her arms over her chest, making her look so adorable.

"It is fair, you distract me all the time."

"I don't do it on purpose." She laughed, trying to think straight as he started kissing her neck.

"So those gorgeous skirts you've been wearing recently weren't to distract me?"

"No…Well…maybe." She was able to keep her thoughts in control enough to remember where they were, and reminded Blake of that fact when she felt his hand snake across her stomach.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said, holding onto his hands before they could go anywhere else.

He looked up and pouted, making Andie fight off a laugh "Why not?"

"Because." She started, trying to sound serious as she pulled herself from under him and stood up. "We're on a park, where people can see us."

Blake stood up and pulled her against him, burying his face in her hair. "But we were having so much fun."

"And what if Chase followed, or someone else from school?"

He pulled his head up to look at her. "Chase has a lesson now and no one else knows about our lessons. Don't you think we would have noticed by now if someone else was here"?

"But he might have not gone to his."

"You know you worry too much, its kind of cute though." He kissed her nose affectionately and then kissed her lips. "If your really that bothered we'll go back."

"Im not bothered, but other people will be."

"Ok we'll go back." He took her hand and they walked slowly back to the car, breaking apart only when they had to. Blake opened the door for Andie as she got in the car then walked round and got in himself. He started the car and looked across at Andie, to see her looking back at him. "Why don't we go out tonight? We could go to the movies or something?"

Andie smiled but didn't look away like he had expected her to. "Are you asking me out on a date Blake?"

"Yes I am." Andie watched the smile spread across his face. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No I don't, Id love to."

"Good. So I'll pick you up at your hours at, say 7-ish?"

Andie tried to stop herself laughing. "Sarah will think it's a bit weird if your coming round again."

Blake laughed with her. "Yeah true. Ok then, Ill meet you at the shop around the corner at 7?"

"Yeah sounds alright to me."

--

The rest of the day passed in a blur. They got back to school just before lessons finished so no one saw their quick kiss as Andie left. When she got home, Sarah was surprised to see she was on time for once, but was more surprised that she was going out tonight. She could tell this was different to other times she had gone out, those times had been for a party but somehow she knew tonight was different. Andie obviously couldn't tell her who she was going out with so she called Missy and asked her to come round, so Sarah thought it her. Missy knew straight away something was going on but waited till they were in Andie's room to ask.

"So Im guessing its chase your dolling yourself up for?" Missy said as Andie tried to pick out something to wear.

"God no!"

It took Missy a second to work it all out, she had always been able to read Andie well. "Oh my god! Its his brother isn't it? What's his name, Blake?!"

"Keep your voice down, Sarah would freak if she knew." Andie quickly closed the door before joining her friend on her bed. "Yes, its Blake."

"But…he's your teacher isn't he?"

"Yes, he is, which is why you cant tell anyone. Please, just keep it quiet for me."

"Girl, you know I don't spread secrets, you can count on me!"

"Thanks chick. Now, will you help me pick something to wear?"

--

**What do you think?**

**x**


	8. Mistaken Identity

****

I dont own Step Up 2 or any of its characters, the storyline is my own though so please no stealing! I also used some of Delta Goodrems song Mistaken Identity, which I dont own but I love. Was listening to that as I was writting this so thats where the idea for this and the next chapter came from!

This chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked but here it is, hope you like it!

Enjoy!

XD

xx

--

Andie was feeling strange as she left the house with Missy. She had decided on wearing her white dress with a pair of silver heels, but wasn't sure what Blake's reaction would be. He had seen her once or twice round school in her skirts but she had always worn her trainers and legwarmers with them. Now she couldn't wear her socks, or her leg warmers. Well she could, but it would look very odd!

They got to the shop 5 minutes early so Andie had time to buy some chewing gum before Blake got there. He turned up not long after Andie and Missy were there, so Missy had time to see if he was alright. When she had given her approval she hugged her friend tightly, told her to be good, and left the shop. Andie emerged moments later and Blake was surprised when he saw her. To him, she always looked amazing in anything. But looking at her now in her cute floaty white dress, with her hair flowing over her shoulders, she looked sensational!

"Jesus Andie!" He said as she walked towards him. "You look amazing!"

"Are you trying to say I look a mess usually?" Andie teased.

"No I wasn't…" She stopped him mid babble as her lips met his.

"I was kidding." She smiled as his hands slipped around her waist. "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking, movie then dinner at my place. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Lets go then" he opened the door for Andie and she got into the car, as gracefully as she could. Tonight be was being girly so she had to do everything in a girly way, which was proving very difficult for her as she wasn't in any way girly! But there was something else that was bothering her. Blake had told her not to tell anyone about them, and she had. What would he say?

"Is something wrong Andie? Your really quiet tonight?"

She decided that it was better to let him know than to lie and say everything was fine. After all, it wasn't that much of a big deal. Was it?

"You know you said not to tell anyone. About us I mean." She started while fiddling with the strap of her small bag.

"Yeah?" His face creased up in confusion and he looked at Andie for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Well…I kind of…told my friend Missy." Blake didn't reply, he just stayed staring out of the window. "I couldn't tell Sarah it was you and I knew she would ask who I was going out with, so I told her it was Missy, but Missy would only agree with me if I told her the truth."

"I said not to tell anyone though Andie. Did you not listen?"

"Yes I did, but she's my best friend Blake, I don't keep anything from her. I know she wont tell ok?"

"How do you know?" He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Because Ive been her friend for years and we've always agreed that we wont tell each others secrets. I know a lot of people might do that with friends but we mean it, we wouldn't lie to each other."

Blake looked over at her and saw the stubbornness on her face; she knew what she was talking about, and she wasn't about to let him argue with her. "Ok, if your sure."

"Yes, I am." She leaned across the car carefully and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, trying hard not to distract him too much from driving. "Thanks for understanding."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" He laughed as she sat back in her seat. "Im not stupid, I know what girls are like with best friends. As long as your happy that's all that matters."

"I am." She smiled and looked at him. "So what are we going to see?"

"I don't know, whatever looks good."

"Fair enough."

she turned her attention towards the radio and flicked through different stations until she found a song she liked.

It caught Blake's attention too, he didn't think she liked this sort of music. He listened as she went through the first half of Delta Goodrem Mistaken Identity perfectly. Andie was staring mindlessly out of the window as she sang, unaware of Blake's eyes across her.

'The girl in the chair  
With the long golden hair  
Well that used to be me  
A flirtatious smile unpredictably wild

'That sounds a lot like Andie' Though Blake as he looked away to carry on driving, just listening to her singing.

'Always trying to please  
I was always walking one step ahead  
Or so I thought until the monster crawled into my bed  
Rewind and erase that shock look on your face  
'cause your Mona Lisa is dead  
A million words a thousand days  
The girl I used to be  
Has a terrible case of mistaken identity  
And yesterday's girl is not what you see  
It's a terrible case of mistaken identity  
The sun likes to rise and the moon likes to fall  
And that's kinda like my life  
I've played the role of the nice girl next door  
Who gets cut like a knife'

She stopped suddenly, and Blake turned to see her doubled over, her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and he could tell she was crying. They were at the cinema now so he stopped the car and leaned over to her.

"Andie what's wrong?"

She sat up and wiped her face. "Nothing. Im fine."

"Your expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, it's the truth. Shall we go see this film then before it shuts?" She got out of the car and Blake took this as a signal for the end of the conversation...for now anyway.

--

**What do you think?**

**x**


	9. Stop Running

****

I dont own Step Up 2 or any of its characters, the storyline is my own though so please no stealing!

This chapter is quiet long, I was trying to explain about the song thing and it ended up really long! I know in the film it says her Mum gets Cancer, but I have changed it to make the story more interesting, and to have more to write about later! Read it to understand what Im babbling on about!

Enjoy!

XD

xx

--

The film was good but Blake barely watched it. He was trying to work out why Andie had been so upset about the song. She seemed perfectly fine now, laughing at random things in the film and eating popcorn. She had her head resting on his shoulder and he was playing with her hair, twisting it around his fingers.

As the film ended Andie turned her head up to look at Blake. "Ive had a really good time tonight. Thank you."

Blake can think of no other way to say he feels the same, so he leans down and pressed his lips against hers. Just presses. No puckering, no tongues. Just a gentle but steady push. It earns them a few wolf whistles from people as they are leaving, but right now neither of them are worried about what other people thing, they don't even notice the other people around them. Their in a world of their own, and don't want to ever break out of it.

Unfortunately every good thing must come to an end, and they cant stay sitting there in the cinema for any longer as the next people are waiting to get in. They walk out, hand in hand, and make their way back to Blake's car.

"So dinner at your place now? I didn't know you could cook."

Blake raises an eyebrow at her as he smiles and gets into the car. "Theres a lot of things you don't know about me Andie, well to be honest not a lot of people know that much about me."

"Why not?"

He smiled and let out a short laugh. "They don't ask. Im not the sort of person to talk about myself."

"Ok then, well Im asking. What do I not know about you?"

He laughed again and looked at Andie briefly before looking back to the road. "Tut tut, you have to be a bit more specific than that."

Andie laughed and hit him ineffectually on the arm. "Fine then. Umm. Do you have any brothers and sisters? Other than Chase."

"I have a younger sister and two older ones."

"Whoa, a lot of girls, that must have been hard?"

"Not really, I learnt a lot."

"Like what? Its not like we're a whole different species to you." Andie laughed but tried to stop herself.

"Like when not to ask stupid questions, and why you act strange every month, and to know when we've been beaten in an argument and you just want to drop it. It didn't really change me though, I took some of it in but I wasn't really interested in girls at the time." He looked across and saw Andie's eyes go wide, so quickly added. "Or guys."

"Ok then, next question. Have you always wanted to dance? I mean like when you were little?"

"No, I wanted to be a teacher though. I was 9 when my parents opened MSA so I was around dancers a lot and I became really interested in it." Andie was silent as they pulled up to a large house and Blake got out. He opened the door for her, and held out his hand like the gentleman he was. She took it and kept hold of it as she followed him along the path and into the house. "So, are you all out of questions already Andie?"

Andie smiled as she felt his arms around her from behind. "For now." Blake kissed her neck softly, making her suck in her breath sharply and buck herself back against him. Blake stopped himself before he lost control completely.

"Can I ask you something now?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ok." She expected it to be the same as her question but it wasn't.

"Why did you get upset about that song earlier?"

Andie snapped out of her trance-like state and pulled herself away from him. "I thought you learnt not to ask stupid questions?" She said without looking at him and walking into the front room. Blake followed and sat next to her as she dropped down onto the large sofa.

"That's not a stupid question, it's a caring one. Please tell me Andie, I might be able to help."

She dropped her head in her hands like she had in the car and Blake thought that was the end of it, that she wasn't going to tell him. But after a few seconds she slowly came up and started to explain

"My Mom was an actress and a singer. She started out just doing gigs at local clubs and stuff, trying to get herself known. She was approached by a talent scout, and asked if she would do a few more gigs. When I was 6 she auditioned for a play for the first time. She was so nervous, and I was there watching her on stage. She was amazing. Obviously they thought so too. She got a call the next day saying she got the part, and people often wondered if it was more fun for her or me. I would sit backstage with her and the rest of the cast, I was their mascot." She stopped and wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"But it wasn't all great. Everyone loved her so much, and there were always strange men trying to get her to like them. She always told them that she couldn't be with them if they didn't want me too. I was part of the deal, they got her and me, her little angel. Most of them agreed with that, and they did try to work things out, but some couldn't cope with me being…well, me. So they left our lives, or they just became friends. There was one guy though, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He had seen her years before at one of her first shows so he believed he should be with her. She sang that song when he first saw her." She stopped again and put her head back in her hands.

"When I was 16." She started again, lifting her head up. "She was in a musical. She was the main woman in it, but they hadn't found the main guy yet so they were doing auditions and she had to be on stage to do a duet with them. Before each guy went on stage she would ask me if I thought they were worth auditioning. If I didn't think they were, the director didn't either. So we got down to about 5 guys, and all of them I had said should audition for it. One by one they came up and sang, and they were all brilliant. The last one came on and he looked so familiar. He didn't have the paper with him, the one with the song, so we all assumed he already knew it. We couldn't be more wrong. I had this weird feeling, and it only got worse when I looked up and saw the look on my Moms face. She was terrified. I got closer to the stage, and I could hear him singing that song. As soon as he sang 'Who gets cut like a knife' he slammed a knife into her side. I started screaming and tried to climb onto the stage, but he kicked me away and just kept stabbing her. People came from backstage to see what I had screamed about, and they pulled him off her. But it was too late." She was sobbing now, her whole body shaking as she spoke.

"They took her to hospital, and they thought she was getting better, but they said the cuts got infected and then she just stopped breathing. I stood there holding her hand and watched her go, not even knowing that it was the last time I would see her."

Blake pulled her into his arms and tried to calm her down, but it didn't work, he just had to wait. Soon enough, she relaxed and stopped crying. She was still sniffling, but at least she had stopped crying now

"Andie, you could have told me before then. I would have listened, like I have now." He whispered softly, his arms tightening around her.

"I couldn't. When she died, it was like the floor just fell from underneath me, and Ive just been running eve since. But now I don't know how to find my way back."

"You dont have to keep running now, and you dont have to go back either. Sometimes the best thing to do it to stay right where you are."

She looked up at him with big watery eyes, and in that moment, Blake realised something.

He loved her.

--

**What do you think?**

**x**


	10. Burning Up!

****

I don't own Step Up 2 or any of its characters, the storyline is my own though so please no stealing!

Did that last chapter actually make sense to anyone? Anyway, on with the story!

This chapter gets pretty graphic, so don't read it if you don't like smut scenes! You have been warned, no flames!

This chapter is dedicated to Mrs. Dom Masbolle! For all her wonderful reviews and for being able to understand my crazy thoughts! Love you!

Enjoy!

XD

xx

--

The food was brilliant, Andie decided she should come to Blake's to eat more often. But as usual she had to go and ruin it. They were having spaghetti so she just had to pill the sauce down her dress, she should have known not to wear white really.

"I can take you home now if you want?" Blake said, not able to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Andie pouted, making Blake laugh again at how cute she looked. "I don't want to go yet, Im having a good time. I could just borrow a long top or something?"

For a moment Blake was silent, imagining her in one of his shirts, and he didn't notice that she was giving him a strange look.

"Blake?" She waved her hand in front of his face and he returned from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan. Ill just clear this up and then Ill go grab you one." He picked up her plate with his and took them through a door into the kitchen. She heard him loading things into the dishwasher and stood to follow him. As she walked into the room she wrapped her arms around him and reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back, the kisses becoming harder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She felt the bulge in his jeans and suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"I think." She mused as she pulled away from the kiss. "That I should maybe put my dress in the wash too, would make sense." Before Blake had a chance to react, Andie had lifted the dress over her head and threw it to one side. She now stood in front of him in just a lacy white bra and matching underwear.

Blake was speechless, and unsure what to do next. Did she want to go further? or is she just waiting for him to get his shirt for her?

"Andie, I…" He started, but was silenced as her mouth brushed against his. Softly. Her hands moved slowly over his chest, back up to his neck into his hair and he closed his eyes as he thought about what she was silently asking him. "Andie, there's no going back if we do."

"Who says I want to go back?" She kissed him, her tongue slipping lightly along his lips. "I love it here." She kissed him again, deeper and longer. "I love you."

Blake smiled and pulled her against him with one arm as the other went up and cupped her cheek. "I love you too."

The arm that had been around her waist dropped down and squeezed her ass gently as his lips caught hers. Andie gasped and instinctively pushed her hips against his, making him moan into the kiss and slip his tongue in her mouth. They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing and squeezing until Blake couldn't take it anymore. He had to have more of her.

Blake dropped the hand that had been on her cheek down to join the other hand and picked Andie up gently. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and moaned quietly as she felt the bulge in his jeans rub against her most intimate area. They walked like that out of the kitchen through the dinning room and into the front room, kissing and nibbling at each other all the while. Blake sat down on the sofa with Andie sat on top of him straddling his waist and placed butterfly kisses along Andie's neck and collarbone, making her moan which just made him kiss her more. It was a never ending cycle but Andie had no intention of even trying to stop it!

Without thinking about it, Andie rolled her hips against Blake's, making him stop his delicious assault on her neck and throw his head back, moaning. "Ohh, Andie don't do that!"

"Why not?" Andie smiled and did it again.

"Because Im trying to keep myself under control. If you keep doing that I wont be able to."

"But its so much fun!" She said as she did it again, before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Maybe I want you to loose control."

Before Andie had chance to wonder what he would do next, his hand had snaked up her back and undone her bra, letting her perfect breasts fall loose in front of him.

"You did that rather quickly." Andie commented as he took her left breast in his hand.

"Ive been wanting to do that all night."

Andie would have replied had he not been torturing her with his ever-so-gentle touch along her skin. It set her on fire, and left her longing for more.

**--**

**UPDATE!**

**--**

"Jesus Andie! Why do you hide under those baggy clothes?" He lips were at her neck, dropping more butterfly kisses along there and her collarbone, working their way further down.

Andie was barely able to talk with everything she was feeling at that moment. "B-Because I ha-hate my body." She managed to stutter. Finally she found enough control in her to move her hands along his chest and start to unbutton his top. Before Blake even realised she had the shirt open, he felt her warm hands moving along his chest. Soft skin met her touch in a sheet of muscle. Feeling the flatness of his abdomen and the flat slabs of his taut stomach, she overcame her inhibitions. She skimmed her hands over the skin at the top of his jeans and he moaned against her. She did it again, and again, almost making him lose total control.

"Do you know what your doing to me Andie?" Blake said as he smiled and started to kiss her right breast.

"About the same as what your doing to me." Andie replied as she flicked open the button to his jeans and fumbled to unzip the fly. She reached inside his jeans but he took hold of her hand.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel like Im forcing you into anything."

Andie smiled and pulled her hand free before moving it gently along the outside of his boxers. "Im sure."

The friction jerked him to life. Lust slammed into his chest and he titled his head back in a deep moan. Still straddling his waist, she reached into the band of his boxers and flagrantly touched him. The heat from her fingers curled around his shaft and she gently squeezed. She knew just how to stroke him. How to make him fight back release and she held back from bringing him over the edge as his lips found hers again. It was a soft kiss, loving. Blake looked up straight into Andie's eyes and whispered. "Lets go to bed."

So they did.

--

**Did you like it? You know you wanna review and tell me!**

**xx**


	11. Confrontation And Confession

****

I don't own Step Up 2 or any of its characters, the storyline is my own though so please no stealing!

This chapter didnt turn out like I wanted it to, but I needed to get some ideas in to link it to the next few chapters. The next one will be better I hope and Im writting that now!

Enjoy!

XD

xx

--

It had been four weeks since Andie's first night staying with Blake, and she had been there nearly every night since then. Sarah had guesses that there was a 'boy' involved and that was why she was so happy too. The only thing wrong with her theory was who she thought it was; Chase. Andie had progressed in her dancing skills in the recent weeks and Sarah often came home to her practicing things she had learnt that day. Sarah was happy that she hadn't been seeing the 410 too, and that she did more than street dancing now.

For Andie it had been easy to learn the new moves she was being taught. She still had her lessons with Blake but they spent more time in school with him teaching her rather than the other way round. Blake noticed that the more he saw her dance, the more he reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite remember who.

Chase had given up trying to find out about Andie and Blake. Now, he was trying to help them not get noticed. Not that they knew this of course.

--

"What time do you finish today?" Sarah asked Andie over breakfast one morning.

"Im not sure, I think about 4ish." Andie knew she finished early today, but she was planning on going out with Blake for a few hours before she came home. "Ill take my key with me anyway, I might be going out with Missy later so I don't know what time Ill be back."

Sarah looked at Andie and tried to figure out if she was telling the truth. On the last few occasions she had been 'out with Missy' she had been told by a few people that they saw her with someone that most definitely wasn't Missy! She let it drop again, hoping that when the time was right Andie would tell her about this mysterious man that had to much of her time and attention.

"Ok, Im gonna go before Im late. See you later!" Andie stood up and grabbed her bags from the door and shot out before Sarah even had a chance to say goodbye.

Usually she got the bus to school as it stopped just a few blocks away, but today she choose to walk. It was a nice day so she thought it would make her feel fresh and ready for dance that morning. She was 2 blocks away when a car pulled up next to her. She carried on walking until she felt a hand on her arm.

"You scrub up well Andie." Said a voice from behind her. Andie didn't have to look to see who it was.

"What do you want Tuck?" She said, her voice as sharp as a knife.

"That's no way to greet an old friend now is it? I thought they taught you manners at this posh school of yours?"

"They teach me to dance, and my manners would be wasted on scum like you." Andie could hardly believe what she was saying. Tuck had once been one of her closest friends, part of her family. But all that changed when he turned her out of the crew. Now all she wanted to do was get away from him.

His grip tightened on her arm as he spun her round to face him. "What was that?!"

Before Andie had to think what either of the would do next, another car pulled up alongside them and for once in a long time Andie was happy to see Chase. He looked from Andie to Tuck and back and opened the door, pushing it out for her. "Get in."

Andie pulled herself away from Tuck and grabbed her bags that had been thrown on the floor. She practically jumped into the car and slammed the door when they sped off away from Tuck. "you wanna tell me what all that was about?"

"You know what he's like, there doesn't have to be a reason for something like that."

"Yeah I know too well. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Andie looked over at Chase as they pulled up outside school. "Why would you care if he did or not?"

"Come on Andie, Im still your friend aren't I, friends look out for each other."

Andie still wasn't sure. He might just be tricking her so he could find out about her and Blake.

"But I thought you were mad at me, because Im…" She stopped for a moment and wondered if she should say it or not, he might still want to find out. "Closer to Blake than I am to you?" She asked him and his answer was simple.

"Look, I don't care if your with my brother, alright. Im man enough to admit defeat and yeah, I still care about you. But Im not the sort of guy who takes his brothers girlfriend. That's not my style."

"Are you being serious or are you just trying to mess my head up?"

"Im being serious. He's happy, your happy, that's all that matters."

"Ok." Andie still wasn't sure. "We should get to class before we're late."

--

**Did you like it? You know you wanna review and tell me!**

**xx**


	12. Listen And Interpret

****

I don't own Step Up 2 or any of its characters, the storyline is my own though so please no stealing!

Enjoy!

XD

xx

--

It was the last Friday of the month, so like every other last Friday they were doing improv exercises. Andie and Chase had turned up late to the lesson so Blake had picked them out first.

"Chase, show us what you got."

He hadn't been very happy when he saw them together but told himself not to worry about it right now, he could ask her about it after the lesson. Chase got up from the crowd and gave his brother a look that obviously showed her wasn't happy but Blake didn't care. He was watching Andie from the corner of his eye, and he could already tell something was wrong with her.

He shut the music off after a few minutes and mumbled something about it being a good try, then he asked Andie to come up. She stood in the middle of the floor and looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Nice to see your properly attired today Miss West, let us continue like this. Now remember, listen and interpret." He flicked the remote in his hand and Andie listened as the song filled the room.

Blake watched as her face creased up in anger. "No way!" She ran past him to go out of the room but Blake grabbed her arm.

"Miss West, what do you think your doing?"

She turned herself to face him so no one else could see them talking. "Please Blake, give me any other song, but not this."

"How are you supposed to move on with you life if you freak out every time you hear this song. Im trying to help Andie."

"This is meant to help me? Are you crazy?"

Blake let go and turned the music back on. "Continue with your improvisation please Miss West."

Andie stepped away from him, not breaking eye contact as she moved back to the centre of the room.

"Listen and interpret." Blake watched as she started to dance, and it was so much better than her last attempt at improv. She was using a lot of the moves he had shown her recently and it flowed together brilliantly. He could see that as it got to that certain part of the song, her face creased up in sadness, but she carried on. "Excellent work Miss West, much better. You can take a seat now."

Andie wasn't sure if she was more angry or upset, but either way she couldn't stay in that lesson any longer. As soon as Blake stopped the music, she grabbed her bags and ran out of the room before he could stop her.

"Chase." Blake called as he watched Andie run down the corridor. Chase came over and straight away knew what he wanted to say.

"Yeah I know, take over for you." He took the clipboard off him and turned to everyone else as Blake ran out of the room. Everyone was silent.

"What was that all about?" One of them called out.

"Nothing. David, your up."

--

"Andie." Blake had followed her outside and watched as she leaned against the wall then slid down to sit on the floor. She didn't look at him as he sat down, in fact she looked the opposite way. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Why not Blake? You just made me remember it all over again and now I feel like crap!" she pushed herself along the wall so she wasn't near him. "I have every reason to be mad at you at the moment, what you just did was hugely wrong!"

"So its wrong that Im trying to help? You cant just keep running from your problems."

"I know I cant. They just catch up with me."

Blake was about to reply when the bell rang for next lesson. He stood up just in time as people started pouring out of the doors and put on his professional voice. "Miss West, my office, now."

Andie pulled herself up, dragged her bags onto her shoulder and followed Blake as he walked easily through the crowd. As soon as they were in his office and the door was shut, Blake wrapped his arms around Andie, trying to comfort her. There was obviously something other than the lesson bothering her.

Sensing what he was about to ask, Andie said. "I bumped into someone I used to know this morning."

"So why are you so upset? Surely seeing someone you knew is a good thing?"

"Not in Tuck's case." She looked up at him and knew she would have to explain everything for him to understand it all. "I was in his crew, the 410, and I dated him for a while too. When I started here he kicked me out of the crew and I hadn't talked to him or seen him since then, except at the streets. I saw him this morning and it got a bit out of hand." The expression on his face told her that he still didn't understand. "Lets just say he wasn't too happy when I choose to stay here over being in the crew"

"So what…"

Suddenly the door started to open and they jumped apart. Chase slipped around the door and closed it.

"Fuck! Chase you scared the hell out of me!" Andie exclaimed as she went to stand back with Blake.

"Sorry. What the hell happened in there?" The question was directed at Andie but she didn't answer, she didn't want him to know.

"She just doesn't like that song." Blake said. Andie stood next to him again and reached for his hand but he pulled away, looking from her to Chase.

"Blake I know alright, so there's no point in trying to hide it from me anymore. Im not gonna tell anyone I swear. Now will you please just tell me what happened, you don't expect me to believe that crap about her not liking the song do you?"

The question hadn't been directed at Andie this time but she answered anyway. "Its personal, I don't want people knowing."

"Fine. Your alright now though?"

"Yeah Im fine."

Blake finally reached out and took Andie's hand. "Shouldn't you be getting to your lesson now Chase?" He left the room without another word and Andie collapsed back against Blake. "Why don't we miss this lesson and go for pizza?" He said next to her ear as his arms slipped around her.

Andie smiled. "You know me so well. Lets go."

--****

Review please! XD

xx


	13. Pizza Break

****

I don't own Step Up 2 or any of its characters, the storyline is my own though so please no stealing!

I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

XD

xx

--

They had been in the car for what seemed like hours looking for somewhere nice to eat. It had to be somewhere away from school so there was no chance of anyone seeing them together.

Finally they found somewhere. It was one of the nicest pizza places in Baltimore, and one that they had been to several times before.

"So like I was trying to say before Chase interrupted." Blake said as they sat in their usual booth. "What happened?"

"So what are you getting?"

"Andie." Blake knew she was just trying to change the subject, but he wasn't going to let it work this time. "You know that wont work with me, tell me."

"No. It doesn't matter."

"It does if it got you that worked up. Come on."

She was studying the Menu intently but he slipped it out of her hand, leaving her nothing to hide behind. "Ok fine Ill tell you." She paused for a moment. "It just all got a bit out of hand. I said something that I really shouldn't have because I know what his temper is like and he blew up."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Already he knew what sort of person Tuck was like. He had already found out about him beating up Chase, he had been told that it was Tuck and the 410 that wrecked the dance studio before The Streets, and now he was finding out about his temper problem.

"No, he didn't get a chance, that's when Chase showed up." She took the Menu back off Blake to signal the end of the conversation, but Blake wasn't finished yet.

"He didn't get a chance? You mean he would have if Chase hadn't turned up?"

Andie looked up and tried not to see the anger in his eyes. "I don't know."

"Andie don't lie to me."

"Im not."

"You are. I can always tell when your lying, your nose wrinkles up."

Andie shot her hand up to her nose. It didn't feel wrinkled at all. "It does not." Well ok then maybe it did.

"Will you tell me the truth now?"

"Only if you promise you wont get mad."

"I take that as a yes, that he would have hurt you."

"Can we not talk about this now please."

Blake stopped and looked over at Andie. She had her head in her hands, and she only did that when she was trying to shut things out and ignore her problems. He would let it go for now, but he wouldn't let Tuck get away with anything. "Ok. So what do you want?"

Andie laughed in a way that told him he had just asked a very stupid pointless question. "Pizza, just a guess."

Blake smiled and was happy that she was feeling a bit more like herself, even if it was only for a moment. "Well yeah I know that, no one liked a smartass." He laughed.

"You do obviously."

"Nope." He noticed the hurt expression on her face and quickly added. "I love a smartass."

"I love a smartass too."

--

"Where's Andie." Moose said as he sat down to eat his lunch. For the last few weeks, Andie had rarely shown up to see them all like she usually did but recently he had barely seen her at all.

"I don't know. Maybe she went home for lunch." Chase said as he sat opposite Moose. Of course Chase knew she would really be out with Blake.

"But she would have told us wouldn't she? Im worried about her Chase, what if she's back with the 410, she might be with them right now."

"She's not."

"How can you be so sure?"

Chase paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell Moose or not. Andie probably wouldn't mind, but she should make that decision herself. "I just am ok. I know where she is. I just cant say."

"I thought so. She's with Blake isn't she?"

Chase stopped eating and looked up at Moose. "Ok that's slightly scary, how the hell did you work that out?"

"Easy, she acts different round him and its not just because he's a teacher. Its not that hard to figure it out if you watch closely, they both act different."

"Hmm, yeah I guess your right. Just don't tell anyone."

"I wont, Im not as thick as I look you know."

The bell rang for the next lesson and Chase was left just hoping no one else had figured it out.

--

Sorry its a bit short :( I havent been feeling very well for the last few days and Ive had too many lessons at college!

Review please! XD

xx


	14. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Im running low on ideas! Really sorry for that. I shall try and think of something tonight but I wont be able to update till Thursday at least, its my birthday tomorrow so Im going out! Will update ASAP!!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**


	15. Body Language

**Ooooh! I had a few ideas today so I just had to add them to the story!**

**Let me just point out that I get all my ideas from songs, thinking how the lyrics fit into what the character is doing or feeling, so I get loads of ideas if I listen to my Ipod alot! Which I did today!**

**I dont own anything original from Step Up 1/2, I dont own characters (but I wish I owned Blake!) and I dont own any song lyrics I have used!**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"Where shall we go for lunch then?" Blake said quietly as he walked over to Andie. He had to be careful that no one could hear them.

Andie thought for a moment while she practiced some turns Blake had shown them a few minutes ago. "I think I should spend some time with Moose and everyone, they're gonna start wondering where I am and I don't want them thinking Im just deserting them."

"Ok, sounds fair enough. I have some paperwork to do about you anyway so I can get that done." He tried to hide it but Andie did notice that he sounded a bit dejected about not being able to spend time with her.

"About me? What is it?"

"Im putting you into a singing class. Now don't start, your way too good to go unnoticed."

"But I don't like singing. You're the only person who has ever heard me sing, and that's only cause you're a sneaky bugger." She smiled at him but looked away quickly just in case people were looking their way.

Andie watched out of the corner of her eye as a smile spread across his face and he tried to stop it. "Well Im putting you in a singing class anyway, gonna show you off a bit."

The bell rang and everyone drifted out of the room, leaving Andie supposedly still struggling with the spins. As soon as everyone had left they broke out of their teacher and student roles.

"Maybe I should put you in an acting class too, your pretty good at that." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Andie laughed and grabbed her bags from the side of the room. "You really don't give up do you?"

Blake came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, his head coming to rest on her shoulder. "When it comes to you, never!"

--

After getting changed, Sophie was heading outside for her lunch when she realised she left her coat in the dance studio. She made her way back to the room through the crowds of people and was about to open the door and walk in but stopped herself as she looked through the glass.

Stood in the middle of the room was Andie…with Director Collins.

Kissing.

"What the…?" She trailed off as Andie broke away and walked towards the door she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew it was nothing about turns or steps. She hid herself out of sight until Andie had emerged from the room, looking just a little bit flushed and peering around to see if anyone noticed her.

Once Andie was gone, Sophie slipped into the room and shut the door behind her.

Blake smiled and started to turn around. "You just cant get….Oh, hello Sophie!" He said as he noticed it was Sophie stood in front of him, not Andie.

"Who did you think it was?" Sophie said, stepping closer.

Blake backed away and looked at his watch, trying to make it look as though he was waiting for someone. "Im supposed to be meeting someone here, for a private lesson. They're terrible so they need extra help."

She could see in his eyes that he was lying. "Blake…"

"Director Collins." He corrected quickly.

"…I saw you with Andie."

"I don't know what you mean Sophie?" He said, trying to sound as calm as he could. Did she really see them? Would she tell anyone?

"Just now. I saw you kissing her, that's against the law." Everyone knew that Sophie's parents were lawyers, so she obviously knew every law and the consequences for breaking them. "Ill be letting the school board know about this." After grabbing her coat she turned to leave but Blake's words stopped her.

"It'll be your word against mine, they'll never believe you."

"Do you really believe that? I am MSA's finest student, I work hard and I don't lie, they will believe me." Again she turned to leave but again his words stopped her.

"Sophie you cant do this!"

She looked over her shoulder as she reached the door. "Just watch me."

--

"So where were you yesterday? We missed you." Moose said as he sat across from Andie. As usual, he had tofu dogs and got the sauce all over his face.

"You have crap on your face again!" Andie laughed, handing him a napkin. "I was…" She stopped for a moment and debated whether she should tell him. "I was with Director Collins."

"I know." He took another bite and wiped his mouth again.

"You know? What do you mean you know?" Andie said, panicking and thinking that everyone had found out.

"Relax ok, I guessed and then Chase told me it was true and not to tell anyone. Come on Andie, you can trust me with this cant you?" He held out his fist to her.

She relaxed a bit and then held her fist out to do their secret handshake. "Yeah I can."

"You could have told me before you know, I knew there was something going on anyway."

"How did you know though?" Andie took a sip of her drink and tried to think what he could have seen to guess they were together.

"You act different around him, and like I said to Chase, its not just because he's a teacher." He stopped and looked at Andie, then realised that he was making no sense to her. "My Moms a psychologist so I pick up a lot of things she tells me, I looked at your body language and stuff. So how long?"

"Just after The Streets, when I came back to school." She smiled and started swirling her fork around on her plate, not really feeling that hungry anymore.

"Whoa! Now I didn't realise it then, I only noticed about a week ago." Moose laughed.

"What's so funny?" Chase said as he sat down next to Andie. Normally she would feel weird about this situation, but for some reason she didn't today.

"Moose was just telling me that he knew." Andie mumbled, getting distracted as she saw Blake through the big glass windows that looked into the Dance studio. Why was he looking so…lost? "Ive gotta go, Ill talk to you guys later." She got up and was walking away fast before they could stop her or question where she was going.

There were many people in the corridor and Andie had to push her way past them all to get to the dance studio, to Blake. When she finally got there she pushed open the door and Blake spun around quick, his eyes wide.

"Blake what's wrong?" Andie dropped her bags and walked over to him, but he just walked away to the other side of the room.

"Sophie knows." He mumbled, looking at the floor. "If she knows its possible other people do." He looked up and Andie watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. "We have to end it."

--

****

:O:O:O:O!

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! It will all be clear later!

Love you!

xx


	16. Mr Perfect

**Well the POV thing (in my opinion) totally sucked! So I have changed it completely, back to 3rd person. I hope this is better and I think I know where Im going with this chapter! Let me know if it doesnt make any sense!**

**As usual, I don't own Step Up 1/2 or the characters sadly. I own the storyline though so no stealing my crap! Get your own!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Andie was silent for a moment, trying to take in what Blake had just said. End it? He cant mean that!

She found her voice finally after the shock of everything, although as she spoke she noticed it sounded rather wobbly, much the same as what she was feeling. "But she ca…"

"You mean nothing to me Andie!" Blake interrupted, turning away as he spoke. "You were just a bit of fun, a way to wind my brother up. Did you really think I could like a silly little girl like you?"

For Andie, his words were like a sharp blow to the face and she stumbled back, trying to see if the man she knew and loved was anywhere within this man that stood before her now. She grabbed her bags but they slipped and landed with a loud thud back on the floor. Blake turned slightly, just to check it wasn't Andie who had made that noise.

"Well I guess your plan backfired. Chase isn't bothered by…" She stopped and bit back tears. "By us. But thanks, you've made me feel more worthless than I already thought I was." This time when she picked up her bags, she made sure they didn't slip from her hands again as she burst out into the corridor. It was empty, but she still wouldn't allow the tears to fall. She couldn't let anyone have the chance to see her crying. She was meant to be strong.

Blake wanted to stop her, but he turned around just a moment too late when she was already speeding down the corridor. "Fuck!" He shouted to the empty room, spinning around fast and pounding his fist into the mirror behind him. The glass shattered around his hand and fell to the floor but he didn't feel anything.

The doors burst open once again and Blake turns around, hoping its Andie and he can put this whole mess right. "What the hell is going on?" Chase says as he rushes into the room, closely followed by Moose.

As she was nearing the first set of stairs, Andie heard someone calling her. 'Must be Blake.' She thought, and ran faster, jumping down the steps a few at a time.

"Andie!" There it is again, closer. It doesn't sound like Blake. Andie looks back and sees Chase and Moose running after her.

"Leave me alone!" She tries again to hold back the tears but Chase can already tell they're about to fall. Chase runs faster leaving Moose behind but catching up with Andie with no trouble. She is good at running, but he is better. Quickly, before Andie can realise what is going on, Chase has his arms around her waist trying to stop her from going anywhere. She screams and struggles in his grip but he holds her tighter.

"Let me go!" Andie cant stop the tears now, and they run down her cheeks in hot streaks.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" There are people gathering around now, but Chase doesn't care.

"Why don't you ask your goddamn Mr Perfect brother!" She screams at him, before launching her elbow into his groin and running as he drops to the floor. She doesn't look back, she doesn't want to see anyone from here anymore. She just wants to forget everything.

Chase picks himself up after a few seconds of being immobilised. He looks towards the main doors as they swing freely and knows there is no way he can catch Andie now. Moose is already running back up the stairs ahead of him.

"You heard what she said Chase, ask your brother!" He shouts as Chase just stands there, looking blank and confused. He snaps out of him trance like state and run to the stairs and up, following Moose back to the dance studio. Moose waits outside while Chase goes in to talk to Blake. He wants to go in there too, Andie is important to him and he wants to know what's got her so upset. But he knows that Chase has to have his moment. And if he went in too, who would be here to keep watch?

"Can you explain what the fuck just happened!" Chase shouts as he walks through the doors again. "Because Andie has just run out of here in fucking tears, and I don't generally like seeing girls in tears, especially if they are one of my best friends! What the fuck did you do?!" He throws his bag down and it clatters and spins against the wall.

Blake buries his head in his hands. "Im so stupid."

"Yeah I guessed that! What the fuck did you say to get her that upset?! Andie never cries!"

"I ended it!"

Chase stops talking and Blake look up to see his brother looking at him with a rather bemused expression. "You what?"

"Sophie knows. If I don't end it now then the school would have found out, I would loose my job."

"And that's worth loosing Andie?"

Blake looks up and starts to walk towards his little brother. "Chase you have no idea what this is like! I didn't do it because I wanted to! If I had my way it would never end but this is how it has to be!"

"You had the choice! Sophie bloody Donavan can do fuck all! She's all mouth and would probably just use it against you to get a new dance routine and more training in her bloody portfolio!" He stops to let it sink in. "And yes, I may not know what your going through, however let me just say this. I know that Andie doesn't want me, but if I had the chance to be with her I sure as hell would not let a job or a stupid stuck up girl get in the way. Andie is one of the most amazing people I have ever met, and you've just thrown away any chance you have to be with her."

"You don't have to fucking rub it in Chase!"

"And I always thought you were meant to be the brains of the family!"

--

**Love you!**

**XD**


	17. Resignation

**As usual, I don't own Step Up 1/2 or the characters sadly. I own the storyline though so no stealing my crap! Get your own!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

When Andie stumbles into the house, she is relieved to find that no one is home. She bolts up the stairs as fast as she can and slams her bedroom door, almost breaking it off its hinges. Her head and her heart are pounding, making her spin slightly on her feet as she starts to grab things off shelves, off tables, out of drawers and puts them all in bags. Its all collected without care and in her rush to pack everything, Andie knocks the photo frame off the pile on her bed. She reached to grab it, but is just a moment to late and it smashed against the floor, with Andie slipping down soon after.

Andie wasn't sure how much time had past when she heard the front door open. She didn't move as someone made their way up the stairs and opened her door.

"Andie are you ok, you friend ra…" Sarah stopped as she stepped into the room. Everything was piled in the middle of the bed. She stepped into the room and saw Andie lying alongside the broken photo frame of her and her Mom. "Andie? What's wrong?"

"I thought things would be so much better for me. Now that I was out of the 410, and I was doing to well with school, I thought it would all be great. I had real friends, not just people pretending to be there for me. I had a family. And now its all gone!" Her hands flew up to her face as a fresh wave of tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Why does everything I touch turn to shit?!"

Sarah moved around the room and tried to pull Andie up off the floor but with no luck. "What's brought all this on? I thought you liked it at MSA?"

"I did. But it all means nothing now. I cant go back there." She shot up off the floor, grabbing the picture and putting it carefully into a bag and shoving the rest of her stuff into bags. "Im going to Texas."

"What?" Sarah knew that when Andie decided something she wouldn't go back on it. That was why they argued, because they were exactly the same. "Andie, your Mother would want you to be happy. But if your sure this is what you want Ill ring your aunt now?"

"Yes, Im sure!" Andie was still packing things into her bags messily as Sarah left the room. She returned a few minutes later when Andie had got everything packed and was now trying to carry it all.

"Andie, your friend is here to see you. Maybe he could help you with all this?"

Andie expected it to be Moose, or Chase. She would tell them she was leaving and they would tell her she was stupid. She would just tell them to go, she didn't need them.

So she was very surprised when Blake walked through her door, shutting it gently behind him.

"Get out." She said, not bothering to ask why he was here.

"Andie what's going on?" He started taking bags off her and putting them down but she just picked them back up again.

"Im leaving, there's nothing left for me here so why should I stay." Her voice was firm and he knew it would take a lot to get through to her.

"Andie, Im here." He said, cupping his hand against her cheek. She just shook her head and stepped away from him.

"Why would that matter? I mean nothing to you, remember? Im just a stupid little girl." She looked away. "I guess I am stupid, if I thought you really loved me like I love you. Just go, there's nothing you can say to make me stay."

As Andie turned to leave, Blake reached out to grab her arm gently. "Chase has made me realise that my job could never be as important as you. I resigned. As of now, I am no longer your teacher."

"That doesn't mean anything to me. You weren't my teacher as of about an hour ago, I dropped out."

"Andie, I don't know why I said what I did. It was the stupidest thing I have ever said in my life and the only thing I regret saying in my life. I didn't mean any of it!"

"Really? Sure felt like you meant it." She pulled her arm away sharply and started walking out of the room again but he pulled her back and shut the door.

"You cant leave, Andie. You just cant." His tone was pleading. _Maybe he's just as good at acting as he is at dancing?_ Andie thought.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. You don't control me Blake. Im going to Texas." She tried to be as convincing as he was but her eyes gave her away.

"I know you don't want that Andie, your just mad about what I said and that's understandable. But you cant leave because of my stupidity! Think of all the people who will miss you if you go. You brought so many people together, without you they would never have become friends and I think if you leave they will probably go back to how things were before." He could see that she was softening, coming round to the idea of staying. "And what about me? Im nothing without you Andie. Please don't go."

Andie finally gave in and decided to stay. She dropped her bags and practically fell into Blake's arms, tears pouring down her face as she leaned into his shoulder. His t-shirt was rapidly being soaked but neither of them cared.

"Im sorry for being the stupid idiot that I am Andie. I don't want to loose you."

"You wont loose me, as long as you don't say something like that again." Despite everything that had happened in the last few hours, Andie found herself letting out a little laugh through her tears.

"Never! I love you." Blake gently kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him, not wanted to ever let go.

"I love you too."

--

**Im running out of ideas for chapters people! I have the next chapter figured out...I think, but please review and let me know what you think should happen next and if I use your idea Ill credit you and give you a dedication to the chapter!**

**Love you!**

**XD**


	18. Reasons And Lies

**As usual, I don't own Step Up 1/2 or the characters sadly. I own the storyline though so no stealing my crap! Get your own!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Andie was having trouble decided whether to go back to MSA or not, and Blake wasn't helping at all.

"Ill still give you your private lessons if you want?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Andie giggled and pushed herself away.

"Yeah but then Ill never get anything done."

"You would. It might not be about dancing though." He gave her a cheeky grin and sat down on the sofa.

Andie smiled and decided to change the subject. "Besides, Sarah said I go back to MSA or back to my other school. Theres no way Im going back to St. Francis's! Ill get so much crap from the 410 and I would probably end up back _in_ the 410 and that's not something I want to do." She dropped down onto the sofa and Blake pulled her close, his arm slipping around her.

"So back to MSA?"

"Back to MSA."

"Well." He looked at his watch. "Theres no point in going back there now, its nearly the end of the day. Go back tomorrow and just say you were ill or something."

"Your not meant to be telling me to lie Blake." Andie laughed as she turned to him.

"Well you could just say you were in bed with me all day, but that would be wrong for two reasons." A cheeky smile spread across his face once again.

"And those reasons are?"

"One. that's not a real reason to miss school. And two. You haven't spent the day in bed with me."

"Ive spent the day here with you, I don't think they would take that excuse either would they?"

Blake laughed. "No they wouldn't."

Andie leaned up and touched Blake's lips gently with hers. "I should really get going, Sarah will wonder where I am." She said as she started to pull away.

"Your such a tease." Blake groaned and pulled her back, pressing his lips firmly against hers. "Cant you stay a bit longer?"

"I told her I would be back for dinner." Andie unwrapped herself from Blake's hold but he pulled her back.

"Cant you just say your having dinner here?" Blake buried his head in her hair and hoped that she would say yes.

Andie pulled herself away and started laughing. "Why don't you come for dinner with me?" Blake didn't say anything, but he smiled so Andie carried on. "Come on, you know you want to."

"Fine, but can you come back here later?"

"Yes, Ill come back here with you later." Andie laughed as she looked across the room to the large clock on the wall. "But we have to go now, or I wont be alive to come back." As she slipped out of his embrace and stood up, she looked back at Blake and noticed the slight seriousness on his face.

"Will she ask lots of questions? About us?" He didn't move as Andie started to get herself ready to go.

"Probably. But I can tell her not to if you want?"

He paused for a moment as he looked around for his shoes. "No that's ok, it has to happen at some point."

"She's not gonna weird about us, she's not like that." She passed him his shoes and he laced them up in silence. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah. Lets go." Blake stood up as Andie turned to leave but he pulled her back, his arms wrapping around her as his lips met hers gently. "I love you."

Andie smiled. "I love you too."

--

**Yes I know its still short but I wanted to get on with the next chapter, and I couldnt leave this one without an ending and just go onto the next one. Please dont kill me!**

**XD**


	19. New Job

**As usual, I don't own Step Up 1/2 or the characters sadly. I own the storyline though so no stealing my crap! Get your own!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"Mr Collins, how nice it is to see you again." Sarah said brightly as he walked into the kitchen behind Andie. She was about to say something else when she looked down and noticed they were holding hands. "Andie, can I just talk to you for a moment?"

Andie had seen the look on her face and knew what was coming. "Yeah sure." She turned to Blake. "Get yourself a drink or something, I wont be long."

"What is going on then?" Sarah said once they were out of range. "If this is what I think it is, then it has to stop. He's your teacher Andie!"

"He's not anymore, he quit." Andie said it as though it was something she said everyday.

"You made him quit his job?" Sarah almost shouted, but stopped herself and lowered her voice.

Andie wasn't going to shout and rise to her level, no matter how much she wanted to. "I didn't make him do anything, it was his choice."

At that moment they both turned and saw Blake standing in the doorway, trying and failing to look inconspicuous. "For the record Mrs Briggs, Andie didn't do anything." He said quietly, looking from Andie to Sarah then back to Andie.

Sarah looked at him with an odd look on her face, like she didn't believe him. She looked at Andie in a way that told Andie this conversation was far from over. Andie just rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. "So what are we having?"

"Lasagne." Sarah stated simply. "Bryony choose it so no arguing about it."

"Why would I argue about it? I like lasagne. Is it nearly ready?"

"Your just in time, its got about fine minutes. Can you set the table please." Sarah was refusing to look at either Blake or Andie, which was making Blake feel seriously uncomfortable. He followed Andie into the dinning room and started helping her set the table.

"I thought you said she'd be fine about us?" He whispered as he handed her a few placemats.

"I thought she would be!" Andie whispered back, looking around to make sure Bryony and Sarah weren't anywhere within earshot. "I think there's something else bothering her. Ill ask her later, after dinner."

"I thought you were coming back with me after dinner?"

"I mean before we go. Ill have to tell her Im going anyway, Im not looking forward to that conversation!" She let out a shot laugh but Blake put his hand over her mouth, looking over to the kitchen and almost laughing himself.

"Sarah will ask why your laughing!" He whispered, a smile playing across his face. There was a long pause and neither of them moved.

Andie turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "She's not gonna bite your head off Blake, there's nothing she can be mad about."

"Yeah I know, but it still feels weird. Last time I had dinner with you I was pretending I didn't feel things for you, now I don't have to be worried about it and its kinda freaking me out thinking how she's gonna react."

"Why do you care so much about how she's gonna react?" She turned back to the cabinet and started taking out knifes and forks and laying them on the table.

"Because…well there's something I have to talk to her about."

Andie stopped what she was doing. "What is it?"

She didn't even need to turn around, she could hear the smile in his voice. "You'll find out soon."

"Tell me!" She whined, smiling back.

"Ok, Ill tell you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lovingly from behind. "Later."

"Tease!"

"Are we ready in there?" They heard Sarah shout through the open door.

"Yes." Andie shouted back.

Sarah walked through the door and placed a large steaming dish in the middle of the table. She went back into the kitchen and appeared with a bowl of salad. The three of them sat around the table and Andie instinctively looked towards the empty chair where Bryony usually sat. "Where's Bry?

"She's up in her room, go and get her for me Andie." Andie left the room leaving Blake feeling uncomfortable, but knowing this opportunity was one he couldn't miss.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about Sarah." He said, as calmly as he could though everything he was thinking was swimming round his head.

"Yes?" Sarah looked over at him, noticing him fidgeting and looking anywhere except at her.

"I um…Ive been offered another job. In London." Sarah was trying to figure out why he had to talk to her about his new job, but when he carried on she found out why. "I don't want to leave Andie though. And I wanted to ask you first before I mentioned it to her. But I want her to come with me."

Sarah was stunned for a moment, not sure what to say. She finally found her voice again and noticed the edge to it as she spoke. "You want her to go with you to London? For a holiday obviously?"

"No."

"You have got to be joking?!"

"I wouldn't joke about this."

"Joke about what?" Andie said as she walked back into the room holding Bryony. She looked at Sarah, then back to Blake and wondered what they had been talking about to make them look so serious. "What's going on?"

"Yes! Lasagne!" Bryony exclaimed, wriggling out of Andie's arms and sitting down. She started spooning out food onto her plate but the others didn't move.

"Sarah. What's going on?"

Sarah looked up at her, a look of confusion passing over her face. "Blake wants you to go to London with him."

Andie looked over at Blake. "Oh cool, Ive always wanted to go there. How long are we going for?"

"Ive been offered a job there Andie."

Andie stopped. "But that…so it would be…a permanent thing?" The look on both their faces told her she had it spot on. "That wouldn't be so bad I guess. Id get used to it, and I could come back if I wanted to."

Sarah turned on her, fire in her eyes. "You cant seriously be considering this? Its crazy Andie!"

Blake just turned and smiled.

"Yes, I am considering this. Its not that crazy Sarah. And Im 17, you have no say in it anyway." Andie sat down and started putting food out on her plate.

"You live under my roof Andie! You go by my rules, and I say no!"

"I live under your roof yet your forever trying to get rid of me. Well, now here's your chance."

"That's completely different Andie! I was sending you to Texas because your Aunt is there, and you give me no other choice. You cant go to London, that's final."

Andie threw her fork down on her plate and stood up ready to leave. "Im going, and you cant stop me!"

--

****

Forgive me for this veery late update! I had a dry spell of good ideas then this popped into my head, I think it is kinda rubbish but it's the only thing I can think of. I will try to update more frequently but you have to give me reviews and let me know if Im carrying this idea on or changing it all!

Love you!

XD


	20. AUTHORS NOTEAGAIN!

**Sorry everyone! **

**Ive got major writers block with this story and Im back at college tomorrow so I dont know when Ill be able to update.  
****Hopefully it wont be too long, I will try to think of something good to add, its been pretty rubbish in the last few chapters!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**


	21. CHRISTMAS MESSAGE!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!!!

As a Christmas pressie to you all I will try to update very very soon for you all, might even be tomorrow! XD Hope you all have a good Christmas and if I dont update in time

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

XD

MissNickyTwilight!

xxx


	22. Another Authors Note! Sorry!

_**Ok, Ive been looking through my stories and I have a few that I havent finished yet, but I dont have any ideas for at the moment. I was thinking of scraping some of them, so please let me know if you want me to keep going with this story, and if you have any ideas to add! I'll credit you if I use them, I think I just need someone to give me a few ideas for my brain to start working again lol. If I get a few responses then I'll try to get another chapter up soon..ish. lol. **_

_**Thanks :)**_

_**VN x**_


End file.
